elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Ishmag
Description The Kingdom of Ishmag -- a lively town with a tavern and travelers of all kinds wanting to unwind from daily stresses, a skilled blacksmith who is able to forge weapons for adventurers to aid them in battle. With that blacksmith, there is a shop keeper who offers mixing herbs towards herbalists to craft potions to use and sell, as well as accept whatever travelers sell to him as a stock to his shop. The Kingdom has an inn, which caters to those of different financial situations and varying comforts; a free, uncomfortable barn, a simple room, and expensive room and an expensive and comfortable suite. Then, there is a temple who offers service towards reviving dead and ashen characters, along with those with status ailments for a high price and a confessional accessible towards bishops to listen to those who had sinned. The temple is where people offer prayers towards the Light God, and for those who had nowhere else to turn to. The tavern is where people of the same alignment is gathered. At the very heart of the town is a huge castle, ruled by a just and pious man, along with his sages and lord, a man who holds serving the Light Gods at the utmost priority. History The faction that rules the land, the king and his court being religious towards serving the Gods of Light as it had offered prosperity and peace throughout the kingdom. There was a war between the followers of Light and Dark, a deadly conflict where many lives were lost in battle -- until the Gods of Light formed a contract with the humans to worship them, in exchange towards sealing the Gods of Dark from the world. However, as time goes by the faith towards the Gods have lessened and mankind has become comfortable with peace and prosperity, neglecting to prepare for the disaster that is about to unfold. The darkness that the Gods had sealed and tried to prevent, spreading slowly but strongly, overwhelming the townsfolk who didn't know what's happening...while those that do are awaiting the sealed Dark Gods' revival. Falling into prey the temptations of infinite knowledge at the expense of losing their compassion, as well as getting into a cult serving the Dark God Cyclanos -- their religious leaders fooled the people into serving darkness, largely disguised as serving the Light Gods at first, offering sacrifices and evil rituals to weaken the bond towards the Light to make way for the Dark. The Kingdom of Ishmag and the places it rules are an area where it slowly accepted different races of all kinds, werewolves, witches and dragonewts used to be persecuted, save for the monster-human hybrids which are still hunted and killed if possible. They had thrown cultists and prisoners on the underground Sanctum, until they had sealed the place if ever the Dark God, Cyclanos would ever be unsealed. Adventurers were gathered by the guardsman, a huge reward offered for those who will be able to figure out the mysteries of the injuries, changes in behavior, and deaths reported throughout the kindgom. To do so, they are ordered to explore the Caves of Tsun-Kurn, despite risking permanent death towards fulfilling such a feat. Category:Location